Opinions of an Empath
by paige1133
Summary: A look at Emmet from Jasper's POV. It's staying a one shot for now, i might add on to it later. "he wasn’t shallow, just happy."


**A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from, but I kinda like it, hope you do too.**

"_Emmett ambled through the kitchen door, seeming perfectly at ease. Nothing ever bothered Emmett."_

_------------Bella Swan, Eclipse pg. 283------------_

Emmett was the person Jasper had the most difficulty to get used to when he had first moved in. It was very odd to Jasper, very strange, how blunt Emmett was in his emotions. It was new to him, since he had previously lived in a place where pain had been felt more mentally than physically, where happiness came out of the strangest things. But with Emmett, the smallest things made him happy. If he had found a grizzly bear to irritate, he was happy. If all he could find was deer, he felt disappointment. When Emmett was around Rosalie his emotions were love and lust, and around his family relaxation and humor. Jasper couldn't understand how anybody could be so _simple._

Even Edward had said it once. How it was useless it was to read Emmett's mind, because whatever he thought, he said. At the time Jasper didn't say anything but he thought how the same statement could be applied to his feelings also. You didn't have to try and guess with Emmett, his body was easy to read because it was an open book. Jasper remembered how Emmett had shrugged to Edward's comment and replied saying that if anything was worth thinking, it was worth saying. Emmett's feelings hadn't betrayed him, he was being completely honest, and even now Jasper wonders how Emmett could live so openly.

Yes, it was true that Emmett lived simply, and did appreciate lavish things like his dear, beloved Jeep, but Jasper didn't think he was a simple man. He knew that even the most carefree people had some weakness that put them out of their happiest moods. Jasper remembers when he asked Emmett how he could be so relaxed all the time. Emmett had laughed and said, "Life's too short to waste time moping," Jasper reminded him that they could live for an eternity. Emmett had shrugged again and given him a dimpled smile and replied, "Well then, eternity's too long to live in grief." Jasper had been surprised by the flippant way he had said this profound comment. He shouldn't have been, really. Jasper forgets sometimes that after expecting the unexpected with most feelings, you could always expect the expected with Emmett. It was an odd, but nice change for Jasper. Usually it was confusing for him, the way some memories for people trigger out-of-place emotions. Sometimes he would ask Edward what they were thinking about if a subject had brought up an out-of-place emotion. Not with Emmett, though; he wasn't shallow, just _happy._

It had been very shocking to Jasper when he learned that happy, easy going, simple Emmett had tenacious, shallow, and stubborn Rosalie has a mate. Jasper had first thought of them as polar opposites. Rosalie's emotions were far from simple. She, unlike Emmett had a wide range of feelings that were set of by some very strange topics, in Jasper's opinion. Jasper thought it was her past that was the cause for the sudden trigger in emotions. Since Jasper was sure that if he had asked why a certain item had set her off, it would only deepen the feeling, so he didn't ask at all.

After sometime Jasper became to realize why Emmett and Rosalie were together. Emmett refused to see the bad in people for long—a gift and a curse in Jasper's eyes. Emmett could find the beauty in a person inside and out. So when he found Rosalie's inner beauty, and combined with her outer beauty, Emmett believed she was the most gorgeous female in the world—inside and out, human and vampire. Emmett also had the gift to make people smile so Jasper thinks that even others without his power could feel the contentment radiating off of him. That is why Jasper feels Emmett is the second easiest person to be around, emotionally, because Emmett didn't hide anything, he _wanted_ people to see his happiness, and to make them pleased too. That is why Jasper thinks he is so perfect for Rosalie.

Jasper sees Rosalie as the voice of reason for Emmett. He can get a tad out of control with his bluntness and Rosalie can calm him down. She can help Emmett understand why other people don't see things the way he does. They help each other look at the world in a different way, while only seeing the perfections in one another. Like ying and yang, they complement each other, only surviving fully when together.

Now Jasper wonders why he ever thought differently of them.

It took three years living with the Cullens for Jasper to find Emmett's one flawed emotion. It was obvious, of course. All that time when Jasper kept reminding himself to expect the expected with Emmett and it took him three years to figure it out. Jasper wasn't shocked at the emotion when he made the connection, only the length of time it had taken him. It was when they were wrestling; Emmett had over and over again demanded rematches with Jasper until he won. At first Jasper just thought it was determination, and that was _part_ of it. It was a known fact; Emmett hated to lose. But it wasn't until Jasper asked why Emmett didn't give it a rest, just for a week. Jasper had said that maybe he was in a slump and in a couple of days they would fight again. Emmett disagreed and said that he couldn't stand being weaker than Jasper for a week.

That was when it clicked for Jasper.

It had been rather evident; the emotion completely went against Emmett's personality and his way of existing. Maybe it was because Emmett had never felt it—refused to feel it in fact—that had taken Jasper so long to see what it was. It was the reason why Emmett refused to give up, why he always had to win, or at least try to win. It was most likely the reason why Emmett had been so strong in his human life. It was the reason why it was never fight or flight for Emmett—just fight.

Emmett hated to be vulnerable.

It became more apparent to Jasper after that. It was also a weight lifted of his shoulders. It made Emmett feel more real to Jasper, he knew there was always one emotion that a person hated, that they tried to stay away from at all cost. Jasper was relieved to find that Emmett actually had one; he was beginning to give up hope. It also made Jasper understand why Emmett did things the way he did. It was where is confidence came from, his willingness to help Rosalie through any of her problems, even his determination. So in the end it was true. Emmett lived simply, but was far from a simple man.

**A/N: What did you think? It's pretty different from my other stories but a ton of fun to write. I haven't had any other inspirations yet so it's staying a one shot for now. **


End file.
